This application is for funding for a JEOL JEM 1200EX transmission electron microscope to replace a 21-year old Philips EM-300 within the Laboratory of Electron Microscopy (LEM) of the Department of Biology. The LEM, which has been in successful operation for 8 years, services the electron microscopic research needs of members of the Department of Biology; currently, 13 faculty are participants of the facility. The LEM is desperately in need of a modern efficient high resolution electron microscope such as the JEOL instrument.